


Season 4

by DustyAmber



Category: Greenhouse Academy
Genre: Bad characters, Character Development, Cliffhangers, F/M, Plot Twists, Science, Tension, bad stuff, good characters, relationships, season 4, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAmber/pseuds/DustyAmber
Summary: Set right after the cave explosionWhen arriving on the scene, only one person was found: Leo CruzHe doesn’t remember anything that happened.Hayley Woods is dead....or is she?Can Hayley figure out how to get back? Or is she going to be stuck forever in the biggest pawn game of her life.
Relationships: Alex/Brooke, Alex/Sophie, Emma/ Max, Hayley/ Daniel, Hayley/ Leo, Jackie/ Max, Sophie/ Parker
Kudos: 15





	Season 4

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!
> 
> So I know it’s been a while since season 3 aired on Netflix, but I haven’t had time to finish the first chapter to post because...work sadly. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please leave some kudos and comments if you like! I will try my best and post whenever I can : )

**Jason**

  
  


_ Why did I agree to this! Why did I let this happen!  _ I rushed over to the cliff, not caring who saw me or didn’t.  _ She needed the help, I have to do what’s right. _

I finally reached the small enclosed area. A Raven named Leo Cruz was there, obviously injured, yet he still muttered her name in a soft tone.  _ God this boy is in love.  _ I thought. 

I quickly shoved that idea out of my head and went towards the cave. It was all blocked off, no way to get in. I huffed.  _ There’s gotta be a way in.  _ Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

_ Secret Tunnel.  _

Without a second thought, I scrammed down a little farther until there was no pathway left. I climbed onto the rocks until I reached a certain midway point. Then, I pressed my hand onto a solid, flat rock. The rock illuminated underneath my hand, signaling its opening. As the rocks split open, I jumped into the dark abyss. 

Luckily, the rocks didn’t collapse here. Even better, I knew this way by heart. There were a few small tunnels that circled around the main entrance, and I knew Woods couldn’t have gotten far after triggering the explosion. I grabbed a flashlight and a picket from the side of the rock and entered down into the tunnels. 

After a few twists and turns, I stumbled upon a tunnel close to the main entrance. I grabbed the picket and hammered myself to the tunnel. The rocks weren’t so thick that I couldn’t muddle through. The hole I created was small enough to look like a natural hole eroded from the explosion. I squeezed through, flashlight in hand and searched for any signs of a body. Suddenly, I spotted it. 

In the middle of two large rocks was Hayley Woods, barely alive and breathing. 

  
  


**Daniel**

“Help! Somebody!” Brooke slammed her fists into the door. We were locked in, and there was no other way out. 

I kept trying to call Hayley’s Louie, and ended up even calling that idiot Leo’s. Nothing was working.  _ She could be gone. You went to basketball and she could be gone. What were you thinking! _

“Who could’ve known we were here?” I exclaimed. My worry was clear on my face, as Brooke seemed startled by my sudden outburst. 

“I...I...don’t know.” She stammered. I buried my hands into my hair, threading to pull it out any second.  _ Damnit! Why did I leave? Why didn’t I go with her?  _

“Daniel, don’t lose hope. We’ll get out of here.” Brooke promised. She rested a hand on my shoulder.

“There’s no way. Unless someone finds us here.” I muttered. 

“Maybe Leo and Hayley will come back-“

“BROOKE WE HEARD THE EXPLOSIONS OURSELVES. THEY’RE DEAD!” I roared like a lion. Brooke’s eyes widened as saucers and shrank back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to be hopeful.” She whispered.

Suddenly, my Louie buzzed in my pocket. I grabbed it and looked at the notification. It was a text from Parker. 

_ bro, what’s up with you? Coach is really pissed. _

“Who is it?” Brooke slowly inched closer to me.

“Parker.” I replied simply. 

“Well tell him we’re here!”

I gave Brooke a glare. “Already ahead of you.”

_ Brooke and I are stuck. We need your help.  _

_ dude if Hayley finds out _

no dude! Come to the wood’s home. And head into

the hallway second door on your left. Then open it!

_ and you’re in the wood’s house why? _

_ Parker just do it! _

No reply after that.

“Stupid Parker.” I muttered under my breath. 

“Well, maybe I can try Alex, or something?” Brooke suggested.  _ Oh is she that desperate that she needs to go back to Alex. _

I sighed. “I guess so. But he’s going to have to know about all of this, and I don’t think he would want to deal with it. Not after everything you did.” 

Brooke hardened her stare. “You know there are people fighting their own battles, Daniel. The world doesn’t revolve around you.”

“Did I say it did?” I stood up. 

I could tell Brooke wanted to shrink back, but she did not back down to me. “No but you certainly act like it.” 

“Well how would you know! Your only family didn’t go to prison!” I snapped. 

Brooke’s face was beat red, almost like a fire truck. “My  _ brother  _ went to prison and lord knows where he is now that he escaped! And my father is far away from the Greenhouse, and I never see him anymore.” Her voice cracked as she was forbidding the tears to spill.

“Well it sucks to be you.” I turned away from her. 

Suddenly, a third voice called from the other side. “Daniel? Are you there?” I sighed with relief when I realized it was Parker. 

“Parker! In here!” I called out. Brooke banged on the door for emphasis. 

“How do I get you out?” Parker asked on the other side. 

“There’s gotta be some kind of button!” Brooke exclaimed. 

“Parker! Find some kind of secret switch. Maybe you can disable it and we can get out!”

“On it!” Parker called out. We sat there for a few minutes until I heard the wall rumble. Suddenly, the wall opened up and there was Parker in the doorway. Brooke exploded and ran over to hug him.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She showered him with affection. 

Parker laughed. “Sure thing, but why-“

“No time!” I rushed out of the room and sprinted outside as fast as I could. Finally, after weaving through the empty hallways, I stepped outside and made my way toward the cave.  _ I needed to get to her! Please don’t let her be dead. Please… _

Suddenly, a force struck me straight on, causing me to fall backwards. I rubbed my head, trying to stop the shaking vision. Once I regained control, I noticed that it was Mrs. Woods that was right there. Her hand was outstretched to help me up. 

“Sorry Mrs. Woods. I was trying to find Hayley, I haven’t seen her in a little while-“

“Daniel,” She stopped me short. I could tell her voice was pensive, almost as if she was about to cry. “There’s no need.” I was about to ask, but then a loud siren called out in the distance. It was an ambulance. No, not just one. But two. And then about a dozen cop cars right behind it. Policemen and firefighters were piling out of their vehicles and down the rocky terrain. 

My heart dropped to my stomach.  _ I knew what she was going to say, but I never in a million years would I ever think I would hear it.  _

“Hayley is dead.”


End file.
